Sticky Situations
by Samuel May-bird
Summary: A day the rain leaves, but Lucien will wish it hadn't... fixed


Sticky Situations

Sam yawns, his cat teeth are exposed for a second before he closes his mouth. It was nice and sunny out and he, being tired of several days of rain, decided to lay in a patch of sun under a tree. Lucien, his mate, had left awhile ago to stretch his legs, the poor hunter. Sam closes his eyes and curls up in the grass, lush after the rains. But before he could relax, he heard a rustle. Sam's ears perk and he looks around, nothing. Another rustle and Sam looks up, only to have Lucien fall on him.

"MEEOOUCH! LUCIEN!"

Lucien whimpers, he had lost his footing in the tree. Sam gasps in pain, there was no way he had time to brace for that landing.

"L-Lucien, can't b-breath."

Lucien immediately rolls off Sam, who curls on himself, coughing hard. Lucien crawls close to Sam, licking his cheek. Sam licks back but turns away as a coughing fit hits him.

"I'm- * koff, koff * sorry Lucien- * koff, koff *.

Sam breaths deeply and is finally able to stop most of his coughing after a few minutes. He sits up and pulls the hem of his shirt up, a big bruise is starting to appear on his ribs, "Oh...that's gonna hurt later..."

Lucien winces, he then leans forward and licks the bruise gently. Sam flinches from the feeling, it didn't hurt but felt weird. He yelps when Lucien presses his mouth against the bruise, a blush creeps across his face. Lucien lifts his head and looks at Sam, "Want to take a walk?"

Sam nods, anything to with Lucien was fine with him. Lucien stands up and helps Sam to his feet, pulling him into a hug. Sam smiles and hugs back, a deep purr echoes from his throat. Lucien nuzzles against Sam's chest before and pulls away, holding onto Sam's hand.

"Come on."

Sam nods and Lucien tugs him into the woods. After a while Lucien let's go of Sam's hand and explores. Sam just follows behind him, a smile dances across his lips. As Lucien gets farther from Sam, he notices that the Infection hasn't reached deep into the forest.

"This must be were Sam hunts"

Lucien absently looks around, the forest in this area seemed healthier than out shirts of it. There were still signs of animal live; bird calls and animal tracks. Lucien, fascinated by all this, walks a beaten dirt path. He looks around, the trees are wrapped in vines with full blooming flowers. He smiles stops for a second, scents that he had missed ever since the Infection hit were coming back to him. Sam pushes some of the bushes branches out of his way and walks up behind Lucien, wrapping his arms lazily around Lucien's waist. Lucien jumps slightly but let's Sam hold him, even leaning into the touch. Sam purrs and lies his head on top of Lucien's, "You like this place?"

Lucien nods and smiles, he pulls out of Sam's grasp and runs off to explore again. Sam smiles and chuckles, he knew something strange just had to happen, the day was too good. Lucien runs through the woods, smiling and just having fun. Suddenly he trips into rolls into a tree.

"Owhuh!"

Right above Lucien, on the lowest branch, is an old beehive. The vibrations of Lucien crashing into the tree shakes the hive loose and it falls in Lucien, honey covering him.

"AH! SAM!"

Sam looks towards the sound of Lucien's voice, "Hmmm"

Lucien stands up, the honey covers him from head to his knees. It had, unfortunately, dripped into his pants and felt really strange to move. He holds up his hands and spreads his fingers, thick golden liquid stick to the fingers. Sam walks into the opening and takes in Lucien's appearance. The scent of honey starts to hit his senses, hard. Lucien turns around, "S-Samit feels weird."

Sam walks over to him and takes hold of one of his wrists, Lucien flinches. He smiles softly and sucks on a finger.

"Nnngh!"

Lucien blushes heavily as Sam continues sucking, cleaning his whole hand eventually. Sam became intoxicated by the honey, it was like catnip to him. Soon, Lucien had Sam licking his face, a feel of his tongue made Lucien shiver. Sam licks the honey off Lucien's lips before moving down. Lucien watches, shocked, as Sam undoes the zipper on his hoodie, licking and sucking off the honey on his chest. When Lucien's upper half was relatively clean, Sam moves to Lucien's pants. He gives a low growl and slowly pulls Lucien's pants off, letting them drop to the ground. The shocked hunter stumbles backwards, his back presses against the tree. Sam vigorously licks Lucien's hips, getting closer to Lucien's length. Lucien covers his mouth as Sam draws his tongue up the organ.

"S-Samw-what- AH!"

Sam takes Lucien's length in his mouth and bobs his head slowly. Lucien bites his knuckles as pleasure assaults him. Sam pulls his head away Lucien's length, taking hold of it with a hand and licking the tip. Lucien closes his eyes tightly, he places his other hand on top of Sam's head. Sam sucks the tip before taking Lucien back into his mouth. Lucien grips Sam's hair and bucks his hips, unable to help himself. Sam places his hands on either side of Lucien, the hunter shudders in pleasure. The sound of soft moans and sucking broke the very quiet atmosphere, and Lucien was tensing. Sam continues to suck, moving his head faster. Lucien howls and bucks hard, Sam chokes a little but easily holds Lucien. Finally, what seemed hours to Lucien, he came in Sam's mouth. Sam quickly swallows it down and let's Lucien go. The honey mixed with Lucien's semen actually tastes pretty good to him. Lucien's legs give and he slides to the ground, face red and soft pants escape his lips. Sam licks his hand clean before the haze the scent had put him in, starts to clear. Sam's eyes widen when he takes in what he had just done. He whines and his ears fall back, "I-I'm so sorry LucienI-I didn'tdidn't- I couldn't c-control myselfI'm so sorry."

Lucien reaches out and strokes Sam's head, the neko vampire nuzzles into the touch.

"It's ok Sam"

Sam purrs but then looks away, "You still need a bath or something"

Lucien winces, they were pretty far from the house and Lucien didn't want to leave quite yet. Sam lifts his head back up and his ears swivel back, "There's a pretty good sized stream that runs through here, is that ok with you?"

Lucien nods, despite Sam's cleaning he still felt sticky. Sam scoops Lucien into his arms and uses his tail to pick up Lucien's pants. Lucien blushes and fists a hand into Sam's shirt as Sam walks towards the stream. It doesn't take Sam long to find the stream, he sets Lucien down next to it. Lucien slips out of his hoodie and slides in the water, it was cool but felt really good. Sam dunks Lucien's clothes in the stream and wrings them of the extra water, getting rid of the honey. He puts them on a branch to dry and places his clothes with them. Lucien watches as Sam slips into the water with him, he hugs Sam. Sam gently runs a hand Lucien's hair, it was sticky.

"Under the water."

Lucien pouts but does as he's told, dunking his head under the water, even running his hands through his hair, getting the honey out of it. When he resurfaces, Sam pulls him into a sweet hug. Lucien rests his head against Sam's chest, listening to his lover's heartbeat. Sam smiles softly, his ears folded back and he rests his head atop of Lucien's. He shivers a little when Lucien starts traces small circles on his chest, the lazy, happy smile on Lucien's face is easily seen by Sam.

"You want to leave and go home or stay here and cool off here?"

Lucien closes his eyes, "I want to stay here a while longer."

Sam nods slowly and let's his hands fall to Lucien's waist. Lucien blushes and nuzzles against Sam. Sam was extremely happy, Lucien was so forgiving and is much, MUCH sweeter than honey, and Sam loves every last trait Lucien has. Lucien looks into Sam's eyes, "Rawr Yip Purr."

Sam smiles, "I love you too."


End file.
